Where is the stone?
by ShortAlchemist13
Summary: What happens when you bring three new Alchemists to central? and on top of that they're girls. who said girls can't be Alchemists and what do they have to do with the stone Ed and Al have been searching for since ed was 12 and al was 11?


**Alright people some things that you should know before reading this fic, this is my first FMA fic and hope it's not too bad (keeps fingers crossed for good luck) anyway uh… my friends and I are really bad at personality descriptions so I'll just put them here. **

**Sasami Tsukino- rather short, she often wears the colors blue and green and is the 'little sister' with her friends because of her naive nature and her height, the truth is that Sasami is the oldest (17 ½). She is a child at heart and often speaks in a childish high pitched voice. **

**Dita Chiba- she is the second oldest (17 ¼) and second tallest with her friends and often wears the colors pink and purple. She can at times be a grammar-whore and a little annoying but is also a loyal friend and very kind. Dita is the older sister figure with her friends and often has to break up fights between Ryoko and Sasami. **

**Ryoko Denton- she is the youngest (16 ¾) out of all of her friends yet the tallest. Often wears black and orange and sometimes rather intimidating to people who do not know her. Can be at times a bitch but a great friend and very loyal. Often called a 'problem child' due to always getting in fights and her horribly short temper.**

**Oh yeah just so ya know because Dita forced us to, we kinda tweaked the ages…**

**Roy: 27 years old **

**Ed: 18 years old **

**Al: 17 years old **

**Well I think that's it for this AN… **

**Chappie one**

**On with da' fun! **

**Dita and Sasami: (run into Ryoko's room before she can start the fic) WAIT! **

**me: (looks up from computer screen) what? **

**Dita: you didn't write the disclaimer! **

**Sasami: tell them you don't own FMA! **

**me: they know I don't own Full Metal Alchemist! **

**Sasami: fine, I'll do it (clears throat importantly) WE DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! THE OCs ARE IN FACT OURS BUT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO OTHER PEOPLE! **

**Dita: nice Sasami **

**Okay well for real this time, **

**Chappie one **

**On with da' fun! **

"Are we at the right place?" Dita Chiba asked her two friends Ryoko Denton and Sasami Tsukino. Ryoko stopped walking before yelling at Dita,

"It's called Central I can't think of any other place called that!" Dita glared at her so called friend before Sasami started to laugh,

"OOH Dita, you just got served!" Dita smacked them both over the head with one movement of her arm before scolding Sasami.

"That's it! No more movies for you!" Ryoko, Dita and Sasami walked up and few stone stairs before looking at the large building.

"Let's go in." Dita said quietly before Sasami touched Ryoko's shoulder and yelled out

"TAG!" Sasami and Ryoko ran into the building while passing many alchemists in blue uniforms as Dita ran after her friends screaming her head off. Ryoko jumped up and landed on Sasami as they both landed at the base of a metal suit of armor. Ryoko and Sasami stood up before brushing off their clothes before looking at the (what they thought was a) statue and seeing it was large and all metal. There was a small bit of silver looking 'hair' at the top of the helmet and a alchemist symbol on its left shoulder. Sasami looked over the statue in admiration.

"Didn't they say something about a Full Metal Alchemist back in Durem?" Ryoko asked before hearing a disembodied voice start to talk to them.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the voice asked before Sasami waved her hand towards the direction she thought the voice was coming from before looking at the statue again and start to knock on the metal body. She heard the echo before the arm moved to touch its own chest and make the vibrating stop.

"Holy Kami-dono(1)!" Dita screamed as Sasami and Ryoko jumped back, Ryoko landing on her butt and Sasami landing on another alchemist in a long red coat.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The statue said walking forward slightly before both Ryoko and Sasami stood up. Sasami reached a hand down to help up the other alchemist and said sweetly.

"I'm really sorry!" the alchemist stood up before brushing off his coat and said while doing so,

"It's no problem; I'm Ed by the way, Ed Elric." Ed looked up before smiling slightly and pointing to what the girls thought was a statue.

"This is my little brother Alphonse or more commonly Al." Ryoko looked between the brothers before seeing that Ed's shoulder was level with Al's elbow.

"I thought the whole point of being a little brother was to be shorter than the older brother?" Ryoko asked pushing some of her longer hair out of her eyes. Al made a slightly scared sound before Ed started to scream at the top of his lungs,

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT? WHAT NEXT ELF, MIDGET, HALF-PINT?" he screamed before Al grabbed onto his brother before looking over the young women standing before them, the shortest one has light brown hair in pigtails and light blue eyes, she wore a pair of blue kimono pants and a green shirt with a blue flower in the center, she had tanner skin and a blue chocker around her neck on the chocker was a water droplet. The girl next to her had long jet black hair with a streak in the front of purple and violet eyes. She had the tannest skin tone out of the others and a pair of light blue jeans with a pink shirt reading '99 percent Angel' in purple glitter. She too wore a purple necklace with a pink wind symbol in the center. The last girl had longer and slightly curly red hair and dark green eyes. She wore black kimono pants and a black shirt that said 'At night when I can't sleep, I count the number of buckles on my straight jacket' in orange. She had very pale skin and around her neck was a black chocker with an orange and red fire symbol in the center and on her hands were white gloves that Al had seen Roy Mustang wear many times before. Ed had seemed to calm down a little as Al let him go.

"You gonna be okay?" Ryoko asked before Al answered for his little brother,

"He'll be fine, he's just a little uh… sensitive about his height." Ed stood up before seeing both Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang both walk out of the same office and look over Ryoko, Dita and Sasami.

"Are you Colonel Roy Mustang?" Dita asked properly before the flame alchemist nodded,

"I'm Dita Chiba, these are my friends Sasami Tsukino and Ryoko Denton we've been sent from Durum to help you as best we can." Dita said before looking at Roy Mustang and suddenly thinking nasty thoughts about the colonel.

"Well that's wonderful!" Armstrong said happily before introducing himself,

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong the 'Strong arm alchemist' and this is Roy Mustang the 'Flame alchemist' I see you've already met the Elric brothers." Sasami smiled before pointing to herself,

"I'm Sasami Tsukino and a water alchemist, and these are my besty friends Ryoko Denton a fire alchemist and Dita Chiba a wind alchemist." Roy shook hands with the girls whereas Armstrong hugged them all tightly, Dita turned pale very suddenly and started to thrash around screaming,

"GET OFF OF ME!" Armstrong let go before Sasami and Ryoko started to laugh,

"I didn't hurt her did I?" he asked concerned for Dita before Ryoko stopped laughing and told him very seriously,

"It's not that she's hurt, she has how can I put this… Sasami a little help?" Ryoko asked Sasami before Sasami yelled out,

"She has personal space issues, see?" Sasami lunged forward and instead of hugging Dita started to poke her sides,

"She's ticklish too!" Sasami yelled out as Dita yelled for help.

"Okay well I think that's enough of that let me show you three to your rooms." Roy said as Dita thanked Kami-dono for Sasami stopping.

"Well this should be uh… interesting." Ed whispered up to Al as they followed the colonel as well.

"So you're the Full Metal Alchemist?" Ryoko asked Al before Ed started to get noticeably annoyed,

"You know what; you're really starting to piss me off!" Ed yelled before Ryoko turned to him and glared.

"Say what munchkin?" both Al and Armstrong at this point had to hold back Ed while he struggled and started to curse off Ryoko.

"This should be uh… interesting." Sasami whispered to Dita before they both nodded in agreement.

**Okay I know that was short but my editor (cough) evil Dita (cough) wants this by tomorrow morning and its 9:22 so I really have to stop and get some homework done. Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter and don't forget to send in as many reviews and flames as you want, **

**Translations… **

(1): -dono… means utmost respect, a step higher than -sama

**Well that's it for now **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Sasami **


End file.
